I hate you, I like you, I love you
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Kagome is Kidnapped by the leader of the Shinichitai and is held captive! With the Inu-Tachi's strongest member dead will they save her? and what happens when Ban and Kags are alone? read... if u don't..... screw you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, Skills, and plotline

"What's a matter jack-off? feelin' tired already?" Bankotsu mocked as he brought Banryu down creating a huge gash on Inuyasha's torso.  
"Stop acting so cocky! no prepare to eat my..." Inuyasha swung the Tessiga back and wind started to swirl around it. "...WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha brought down the Tessiga sending yellow lightning straight towards Bankotsu.

"I don't think so!" Bankotsu held out his Banryu. "Absorb!" Banryu absorbed the Wind Scar creating yellow sparks of electricity around Bankotsu and his Banryu.  
"Oh no! The Halberd has obsorbed Inuyasha's Wind Scar!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Now! Prepare to eat you're own attack you damn half-breed!" Bankotsu struck his Banruy into the ground. "Wind Scar!"

The attack collided with Inuyasha. The Tessiga provided no defence what so ever. Inuyasha coughed up blood as he slowly sat up.

"Any attack weather it be human or demon I and my Banryu can absorb it and launch it back 50x stronger. This fight is over!" Bankotsu started to twirl his Banryu. He Pointed it up. "Dark Dragon Strike!" 5 black dragons emerged from the tip of the Banryu and struck Inuyasha blowing a hole through his torso.  
"Behold the revenge of the Band of Seven." He held his hand out and instantly the half jewel in Kagome's necklace shattred and scattred toward the rest of the Shinichitai's remains. "Time to go to sleep.... forever!" Bankotsu's armor glowed and a red eye appred on his chest.

" No Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she began to run in Bankotsu's way.  
"Now, now, we can't have that now can we?" He held out his hand and instantly bindings appred on the rest of the Inu-tachi's wrists and ankles renderind them unable to move and plummet down to the ground do to the extreme weight. Bankotsu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. He hoisted Inuyasha up by his collar and smashed his hand against Inuyasha's chest and.......He turned into stone....

Was this a good start? Was this a good cliffy? those are the two most important questions i will ask you in this story.  
Review plz and as for sum of you who hate the BanKag pairing and flame because of it.............. Fuck you

well, till next time! Holla!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (why does this get harder and harder?)  
I not not own IY.

Bankotsu threw Inuyasha's now stone body towards a cliff side where it shattered into a million pieces.

"Inuyasha, No!" Kagome screamed.  
"Shut the fuck up girl!" Bankotsu jabbed Kagome's gut making her fall unconscious.  
"Kagome! Damn you to hell, Bankotsu!" Sango shouted.  
"I don't think so. There is no heaven or Hell. you should take my word for it. this is my third shot at life. now than time to claim my prize." Bankotsu threw Kagome on his shoulder and grouped her before using his new skill Instant Transmission.

------------------------  
3 days later  
------------------------

Kagome woke up slowly and looked around. her ankles and wrists were bound to the bed she was in by hand cuffs and her head hurt like hell.  
"W-where am I?"  
"You're in my room... now shut up I'm trying to take a frikin' nap." Bankotsu said sleepily.  
"B-Bankotsu!?" Kagome screamed.  
"I said shut up!" Bankotsu slapped Kagome across the face.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she held the throbbing hand print that was left clearly visible on her cheek.

"I'm going to the bath house. stay here and be a good girl....or I'll be back." mused Bankotsu. he left his Haori on the bedpost. he than left.

When she was sure he was out of ear shot she started crying.

"Man, I've got my revenge but it doesn't feel as good as I thought it would be. Well the rest of the band are revived by now, They'll come lookin' for me. Bankotsu un-braided his hair and leaned back. "Well at least that damn hanyou is dead."

Bankotsu stayed in the springs for about 30 min and got out. he accdentaly used his Hakamas as a towel (A/N: How do you do that? o_0)  
"Kuso... Maybe she's sleeping." Bankotsu made his way to the room that Kagome was in. (" Note to self: When taking a bath keep Hakamas 10 feet away.") Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu walked in and sighed. It looked like she was sleeping but she was just trying not to get beaten....or raped. She cracked open one eye and gasped. Facing in her direction was a nude Bankotsu! She gasped as quietly as she could but Bankotsu still heard her.

"You know girl, you should'nt be looking at me unless you want to be pinned under me screaming." Bankotsu said. He licked his lips. "I wonder what you taste like."  
Bankotsu chuckled as he tied on his Hakamas and Haori. He tied up his braid and armor. He than laid beside Kagome and fell asleep.

Kagome just stared at Bankotsu's sleeping form. ("Somehow.....I might like that.") Kagome thought as she fell asleep


End file.
